Blake and Nellie: Glee Project Finale
by ddrawers96
Summary: Blake has made it to the finale, and now Nellie has come back for the final episode. Their relationship starts to blossom, while Blake tries to win the competition. Blake/Nellie
1. Chapter 1

"Robert's here!"

Blake made his way to the couch to await Robert's instructions. He was so excited to have made it to the finale and was determined to win. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he still missed Nellie. She had been one of his best friends in the house, along with Michael, and they had gotten really close. He didn't realize how much he cared about her until she was eliminated.

When she left it felt like a chunk of his heart was being ripped out. It killed him that she went home because she couldn't be confident. She was beautiful and amazing. How could she not realize that? He told himself that he would win this competition not just for himself, but for her also. Last week when Michael had also been eliminated, it was like another blow. His two best friends were gone. But he couldn't think about that now. He needed to focus on winning.

"Ok guys," Robert said, "you've all made it this far to the finale. Congratulations!" They all cheered. "But you still have a lot of work to do. This week for the Homework assignment you will all have separate verses and parts that have already been assigned to you. You will have to take all that you have learned throughout the competition and convey to our secret guest judge that you have what it takes to be on Glee."

"So," Robert continued, "your Homework song will be… _You Can't Stop the Beat_ from the musical Hairspray!" All of them screamed and cheered. Blake knew that song but was still a little nervous.  
"Since this is the finale, we know that you can't sing main parts and back-up at the same time, so we've arranged for the best back-up singers we could find to help you out. They are here now to help you." Robert left with a sly smile on his face. Aylin, Ali and Blake all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

Seconds later the doors burst open and ALL of their former fellow contestants ran in. Aylin started screaming and Ali started bursting with excitement. Blake was stunned for a second. He saw all of their familiar faces and he greeted everyone that came up to him with a smile and a hug. Finally, he saw Michael and Nellie at the back of the group, just waiting for him. He felt the stupid grin on his face get even bigger. Michael and Blake embraced in a 'bro-hug' and greeted each other. "Long time no see, eh man?" Michael joked. "Yeah no kidding; you've been gone a whole week!" Blake laughed.

Then they parted and he saw the most beautiful girl standing there smiling and waiting for her chance to hug him. She still looked the same, but different somehow; even more stunning. Her short dark hair was swept elegantly off to the side and she had no makeup on. She never wore much but still managed to look radiant. She stepped forward and embraced Blake. He returned the favor and closed his eyes at the feeling of her in his arms. He didn't realize how much he missed her. "Hey," she whispered in his ear, "I missed you." Those words warmed his entire body. "I missed you too, Nells."

Their reunion was cut short, since they needed to start practicing for the homework assignment. But all through their practicing, he and Nellie stayed close, talked and laughed. It felt so natural and perfect to be together again.

Blake knew he still needed to focus so he could win this thing. Just like he promised himself he would do. For himself and for Nellie. He was even more determined to do so now.


	2. Chapter 2 Homework Assignment

They group was waiting in the choir room for Robert to arrive with their secret guest mentor. Nellie looked over at Blake who was sitting quietly, bouncing his leg up and down. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on the smudge on the floor.

"Hey," Nellie nudged Blake, "are you ok?" He looked up and gave a shy smile. "Yeah," he laughed nervously, "I'm just feeling the pressure." Nellie was surprised. She couldn't remember once when Blake didn't look completely confident and totally comfortable in any setting that he'd been put in. She always just assumed that Blake couldn't be affected by anything that was thrown at him. Guess she was wrong.

"You'll do great," she said, squeezing his arm for support, "Try not to fret over it too much." He grinned at her. The irony wasn't lost on her. "I know, weird coming from me, right?" she laughed. They both knew how insecure she had been during the whole competition. Blake had helped her through a lot of those experiences and was always there for support. She always envied his never failing confidence and the way he automatically drew people in. She wished she could be more self-assured. He had never judged her for it though.

She had missed him the most when she was eliminated. She had constantly thought about and wondered how he was doing. She was so excited to come back for the finale so she could cheer him on in person.

"Thanks Nellie." Blake said, jolting her from her train of thought. He gave her that adorable smile and she could feel her heart jump a little and her face heat up. She had started getting these little odd feelings whenever she was with Blake a few weeks before she was eliminated. She was nervous about what they meant and if she was prepared for where they might take their relationship. Did he feel them too?

Just then Robert walked in and the group settled down. "Hey guys, welcome back." Robert said. They all cheered. "I'd like to welcome our special guest mentor, one of the most popular and talented actors on Glee. He's been here from the very start." They all watched the door and everyone squealed in delight when CHRIS COLFER walked through the door! Wow!

It was time to perform the homework song. Blake had that determined look on his face, the one he'd get right before every performance that showed how focused he was. He steeled his nerves and performed his best and concentrated on showing everyone how much he wanted it.

After they finished performing, they sat down and Blake could feel the adrenaline leaving his system and the nerves set in. Nellie sat down beside him and patted his shoulder. "You did great, just like I knew you would." She always supported him no matter what. Even though she was never sure of herself, she was so sure of him. He didn't want to let her down or himself down. "Thanks," he said, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I thought I was going to pass out up there." She just smiled. "Nah," she whispered, nudging him with her elbow, "and if you did I would've run over to valiantly catch you." He laughed at the thought. He felt a little better now. Nellie always knew how to calm him down.

"I thought you all did amazing. Ali you were very convincing and you're such a great actress, but sometimes less is more so you just need to learn when to tone it down and when to amp it up." Chris told Ali. She nodded in understanding. "Aylin, you were amazing. I love your voice and you sold it. You did stumble over some of those words but I barely even noticed and you didn't panic which made it sell a lot more." Aylin smiled in thanks. "Blake, you were fantastic." Blake's heart started beating faster and he felt Nellie grab his hand and squeeze it. He squeezed back and glanced quickly over in thanks. "You sounded right on pitch and had a great energy about you. So I think that you're our winner!"

Blake felt like a weight was just lifted off of his chest and he could finally breathe again. He blushed, "Thank you so much." "I'll see you for our session later!" Chris said.

"So for the final music video of the season, we're going to be having a Glee Project Prom!" Robert announced. Everyone gasps and 'awwws'. "You'll be singing the song _Tonight Tonight_ by Hot Chelle Rae." Blake loved that song. This was going to be a good week. He was pumped. "So we'll see you on the set!"

_

They were all sitting around in the living room, chatting. Nellie was sitting next to Blake on the couch and they were all discussing the possibilities of the music video. "I just want to see what we're all wearing!" Lily said exasperated. Everyone all agreed. The girls started talking about their own proms at home, and what they wore. "I loved my dress it was pink and like had ruffles everywhere." Ali was explaining. Shanna looked over at Nellie, "What about you Nellie? What did your dress look like?"

Everyone turned to look at her. "Umm…" she said awkwardly, "I actually didn't go to my prom. I had to go out of town with my family and I had to miss it. I've never been to a prom." She looked around sheepishly. "WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked. Blake look at her quizzically, "You mean you never went to your school prom?" "No…" she muttered, turning red. "Well this will just have to be your prom!" Abraham shouted. "We can take cheesy pictures and embarrass you just like parents! It'll be fun!"

She laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like _so_ much fun." Blake nudged her, "Oh come on, you have to have your prom experience." He grinned and teased her. She just laughed and finally agreed. "Fine fine! You guys win!" They all cheered in triumph.  
_

Blake knew he needed to be focused on the task ahead but he was looking forward to making sure that Nellie had a convincing prom experience. He couldn't believe that she never went to her prom. If it was him he would have made sure that she had that experience, even if he had to throw his own prom just for her. He'd been having such a great time with her again. They had been getting even closer in the short time she'd been back. Every time she shoved him or nudged him playfully, he felt this electric pulse run down his spine. Then he could _literally_ feel his face heating up and his heart speeds up like he's on drugs or something. Maybe he _is _on drugs… or going crazy. Either way he's got to be able to fight as hard as possible to win this competition.

**A/N- Hey guys thanks for all the support! I thought since tonight is the finale I would hurry up and post another chapter so I can still make things up and not be wrong. After tonight I'll have more of an idea of how things went and where to go with this story. So thanks for being patient! This is my first fanfic so I'm anxious about how it's working so I would love yall's feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3 Video Shoot

**A/N- Thanks for the support! Hooray for Blake! He won and now I have a good idea of where I want the story to progress. Some things may differ from the actual events, but for the most part it should be pretty accurate. Thanks for all of your support!  
**

At the video shoot, in the dressing room behind the set, Nellie was getting her hair and make-up done. She really liked her dress; it was a dark purple color that hugged her figure and was very flattering. It was made of sparkly material and it made her feel like a princess, sort of giddy. Once she was fully in 'costume', Blake walked toward her. He looked great. Really great. His hair had been combed back and he was wearing a suit with a blue vest that made him look adorable. She could see him eyeing her up and down, taking in her appearance. She didn't get dress up a lot so it probably came as a bit of a shock.

Her face was heating up as he reached her. "You look great Nellie." Blake said smiling wide. "T-t-thanks, so do you." She offered timidly. "So ummm, I got you something. You know to help make your prom experience complete, but if it's stupid or you don't like it you don't have to wear it." Blake mumbled, suddenly having a great interest in the rock near his foot. Nellie's face scrunched up in confusion and anticipation. "What is it?" she asked. He moved his arm that he'd been hiding behind his back and he was holding a clear plastic box. "It's a corsage. You know, the flower you pin to your dress? Or you can wear it on your wrist. I just thought it would be cool for you to have one so it would feel like a real prom, but if you don't want-," Blake started rambling and his face was turning cherry red.

"Blake, that's so sweet." Nellie gasped, cutting him off. "Will you put on for me?" she grinned at him. He smiled back and opened up the box. It was perfect, a delicate little white rose with silver ribbon around it. It was exactly what she would have picked out. Blake carefully pinned the corsage the top of her dress, near the strap. His hands were shaking a little bit. She wondered why, maybe he was nervous about the video shoot. "I love it, Blake. Thank you." They beamed at each other until Robert called them all together to start shooting.

Blake was waiting for his scene, where he walks down the stairs and then jumps into the crowd to crow surf. He was excited, this would be fun. He could see Nellie through the stair railing, standing with Dani and Shanna. She looked great. He'd never seen her so fixed up and she looked radiant. He was so worried about the corsage that he almost didn't give it to her. All morning he thought 'She'll think it's stupid and weird' but he finally just sucked it up and gave it to her. She ended up loving it. Phew. He just wanted this to be as special of an experience as it was for him.

He shot his scene and continued having fun throughout the entire music video. The mentors had a surprise for them by having last season's co-winner Damian McGinty come and make a cameo. He was such a cool guy and made it that much more fun. Finally, Erik yelled "That's a rap!" and it was over.

He walked over to Nellie who smiled at him and said, "Nice crown." He laughed and took off the plastic gold 'prom king' crown he was wearing and placed it on her instead. "Thanks. It's top of the line, only the best plastic." He said with a mockingly serious tone. She laughed. "So how was your 'prom-but-not-actually-prom-experience'?" he asked. "It was fun. I enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought I would."

"Well the only thing you really missed out on was the really awkward slow dance. But seeing as we were basically partying the whole video, it probably would have been inappropriate." He winked at her. She giggled, "Darn, what a shame." "Don't worry; we'll just have to arrange for one later. So save a dance for me." They both laughed, but Blake felt a weird fluttering in his stomach at the thought.

Later, after the mentors had met with the final three, they all sat around discussing song choices. "Why did you pick the song _I'll Be_, Blake?" Lily asked. "I just always really liked that song and I thought I could show a more vulnerable, sincere side to Ryan." He said. "I've always really loved that song, too." Aylin piped up. "Me too." Nellie added. He turned to her, "Really?" "Yeah, when my sister died I really listened to that song a lot and it reminded me of her in a way that didn't make me sad. She used to love that song and she always thought it was so romantic." She gave a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, meaning she was remembering her sister. Blake gave her a small squeeze and she gave him a genuine smile. He knew about her sister, but she usually never talked about her much. He thinks it makes her too sad. She had been through a lot, but still managed to be such an amazing person and to be so brave. He admired her more than she could know.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Nellie had been tossing and turning for about an hour now. She decided to get a glass of water. She got out of bed and to her surprise found a light on in the kitchen already. Blake was sitting at the counter, looking deep in thought. "Hey," she said, pulling him out of his own world, "what are you doing up?" Blake looked up and gave a guilty smile. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about tomorrow." She pulled up a chair next to him and waited for him to continue. "It's just- Ryan wants to see something from me that he hasn't seen before. I don't know what to do to make my performance unique. How to show him how bad I really want this. He thinks that I'm 'cookie cutter' but I have no idea how to show him I'm not." Blake's brow furrowed. Nellie touched his arm, "Hey, you'll figure it out. You just need to show him a more sensitive side. Maybe how you've been hurt before and how you _can _be someone that people relate to. I know you're that guy. But he doesn't."

He looked at her skeptically. She felt a rise of anger bubble up. "I'm serious. Everyone here knows what an amazing person you are. You just don't like to show your weakness. No one does," she said indignantly. A moment of silence dragged on.

She took her hand off his arm. "You really have no idea how I feel about you, do you?" He looked up at her, confused. She had no idea where this was coming from but she felt brave all of a sudden. Today, with the prom and the corsage and all of those weird feelings that she'd been having since she came back, they meant something. "I care about you more than you can ever know. You are so confident and special and I would give anything to be like you. You are one of the only guys who's been so nice to me and who told me that I was beautiful." She blushed at the memory of 'Sexuality" week when her insecurity had almost gotten the best of her. But Blake had eased her worries. She pressed on still, "I like you a lot. I mean a lot." She looked down as she said this. She couldn't bear to look at him while she said this. "I know I'm just me; shy, quiet Nellie, and that you don't feel the same way, but I don't care."

"I like you because of that special person you are and you may think that showing that sensitivity makes you weak, but it doesn't. So just show Ryan you." She took a deep breath. That was not what she was planning on happening when she got out of bed. She got up and started for her room. She half expected him to stop her, but when he didn't she kicked herself in her mind. 'Of course he doesn't like you like that! You shouldn't have told him.' Oh well. It was done. Back to tossing and turning.  
_

Blake just stared down the hall, where Nellie had walked back to the girl's dorm. He couldn't move, or think, or even breathe. She liked him? Really? He felt an odd swelling sensation in his chest and he felt the stupid grin coming to his face. As his brain caught back up to reality, it quickly fell as fast as it had appeared. Wait. She thought he didn't feel the same? That was crazy. She was selling herself short again. But she thought he was special and was vulnerable. He would have to talk to her in the morning. Now he had to figure out a way to prove Nellie right. Her words kept playing in his head. _I know you're that guy, but he doesn't. _Hmm… her voice kept tumbling around in his brain. _I know you're that guy _

Suddenly, a light bulb went off. He may have an idea.

**A/N- Sorry about the tiny cliffhanger. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews, I would love to answer them and listen to any advice you have to give. Update will be coming soon! Thanks again for all of you wonderful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4 Winner announced

**A/N- I think this will be the final chapter for this story. I'd love to start a new Glee Project story so if yall have any suggestions for a new pairing or a new plot please tell me in the reviews. Thanks so much for all of your support!  
**

It was the morning of the final three performances and Nellie had been avoiding Blake all morning. She was still embarrassed about last night. She should have known Blake didn't feel the same way; every time she re-played the conversation in her head, she felt mortified. He hadn't said anything. Not one word. Ugh she felt so stupid. She didn't blame him though; she still wanted him to win and was silently praying for his success. The only person, who was more nervous for Blake than her, was Michael. He'd been pacing all morning and shook his knee constantly every time they got him to sit down for a minute. He was his best friend, so his nerves were perfectly normal.

They hadn't seen the three very much that morning. Only a few times and they were all so nervous and anxious that no one spoke very much. Now they were all waiting to go into the theater and take their seats. She knew that somewhere backstage, Blake was getting ready to go onstage and perform for the entire Glee production team AND all of the mentors. She's glad it's him in this position and not her, not that she wouldn't have loved to have made it this far, but she would be so nervous she probably wouldn't have been able to sing.

They all file into the theater and take their seats in alongside the production cast and wait for the four main mentors to come in. She was sitting next to Michael and one of the writers for the show. Michael was bouncing his knee and grasping his hands together again. Finally, the four mentors filed in and they could begin the performances. First up was Ali. She sang _Popular _and was spectacular. They all cheered and Nellie clapped just as hard as anyone. She loved all three of them and would cheer them all on equally. Even if she did have a small preference for one of them…

While the mentors and the producers discussed Ali's performance and the possibilities for her on Glee, Nellie's hands started to get clammy. Blake was up next and her heart started beating faster. Despite the confusion she felt from their awkward encounter last night, she wanted him to succeed and would always be his #1 fan. That is if Michael didn't steal that position. She could hear him taking long deep breaths now. She giggled at him and he nudged her playfully.

Ryan announced Blake and she grabbed Michael's hand. They squeezed supportively. Blake walked out on stage. He looked great, as usual. He seemed determined and Nellie could feel a sort of warmth spread all over her body as she watched him walk to the microphone. He still had that effect on her.

He introduced himself and started his song. As the intro subsided, he flipped the mic and caught it. Everyone laughed and clapped. She smiled and thought to herself, 'He's always such the charmer.' Her and Michael were now sitting on the edge of their seats. As he transitioned into the chorus, her eyes met his.

_I'll be, your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide _

_And I'll be better when I'm older;_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

He didn't break eye contact through the whole chorus, almost as if he was singing just for her. She could feel her face growing warm and felt a smile form on her face, showing encouragement and that she was there supporting him. She saw him give a small smile and continued his performance, now concentrated on the entire audience.

Once Blake reached the bridge, Michael was rocking out with enthusiasm, as if his energy would transfer to Blake's performance. Nellie had to laugh at him, but was just as excited. He finally finished his song and the crowd bust out into applause. Michael and Nellie stood up and clapped and yelled for their friend. As they took their seats, Ryan and the others began to talk to Blake and they asked him about why he should be on Glee. Ryan brings up Blake's failure to show vulnerability or something different to the table and Nellie feels her heart constrict a little. She turns her attention to Blake on stage. "I can show you that other person. I'm not just defined to one type of character and I've been through things like everyone else. There are a lot of different sides to me that I know would help me be successful on Glee. Some people don't know I have a more poetic side, so last night I wrote a poem for all of you and I wanted to read it to you." Michael and Nellie glanced at each other in confusion. "Did you know about this?" Michael asked her. "Not a thing." Nellie replied. She was just as surprised as he was.

Blake took out a piece of paper from his pocket and began reciting:

_I am the guy who will _ _persist in his path_

_I am the guy who will make you laugh_

_I am the guy who strives to be open_

_I am the guy who's been heartbroken_

_I am the guy who's been on his own_

_I am the guy who's felt alone_

_I am the guy the guy who holds your hand _– As Blake says this, he looks at Nellie again with that gaze that stares right through her. As if he's just talking to her, alone.

_I am the guy who will stand up and be a man_

_I am the guy who tries to make things_ _better_

_I am the guy who's the whitest half-Cuban, ever _– At this, Blake grins and everyone laughs.

_I am the guy who's lost more than he's won_

_I am the guy who's turned, but never spun_

_I am the guy you couldn't see _– Blake finishes, by looking straight at Nellie once more. Trying to convey his message.

_I AM that guy, and that guy's me._

Everyone claps and cheers. Nellie joins along, but in a daze. She tries to make sense of what just happened. What did he mean, was he really talking about her? Did this mean he felt the same way after all? Her head was spinning from all the thoughts racing. She recalled something she told him last night during their conversation. _"I know you're that guy, but he doesn't." _He couldn't have taken his poem from that, could he? He wanted to show Ryan that he **was **the guy that she thought he was. She couldn't keep the stupid grin off her face.

Aylin performed last and sang _Rolling in the Deep. _She did amazing and they all cheered for her and now it was time to discuss. All the mentors began debating the pros and cons of all three, mostly arguing facts about Blake and Ali. Charlie piped up and defended Aylin in a very moving speech, and with that it was time for all of them to be dismissed so the mentors could decide on a winner. While they waited out in the hall, Michael started pacing again. Nellie was wringing her hands together.

When they finally called them back in, and all three of the contestants stood on the stage awaiting their fate, the room was silent as they waited for the announcement. After Ryan said his peace to all, he finally got to the good stuff. Nellie and Michael were gripping each other's hands in a death grip. "The winner of the Glee Project Season 2, and winner of a seven episode arc on Glee is….. BLAKE!" Everyone erupted into cheers. Michael was practically jumping out his pants, while holding Nellie's hand, so basically she was too. She didn't even care she was so happy.

Blake had the look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. He walked backwards with his hands on his head and did a victory jump. His mouth staying agape and eyes bugged out, he went to hug Ali and Aylin. He muttered, "Oh my gosh" every few seconds as the confetti started to fall from the ceiling. They all ran up on stage and started hugging everyone. Nellie hugged Aylin and Ali first, they both were happy for Blake and celebrated with everyone. She and Michael pushed their way through the crowd to get to the winner. They finally made it and Blake still looked completely shocked. He was smiling like crazy and looked so dazed. Michael ran up and grabbed his shoulder and shook him while yelling at him "DUDE!" Then they both embraced in an epic 'bro-hug'. Nellie cracked up at the sight of them freaking out together, and after Michael was finally done, she launched herself at Blake who caught her with ease.

After she hugged him fiercely, she pulled back and yelled at him over the noise "Congratulations Blake! I'm so proud of you! I KNEW it, I just KNEW it!" She continued to beam up at his ever smiling face. "I did it Nells, I really did it!"

Blake was just over the moon. He was looking down at Nellie, who was so happy for him. He couldn't believe he'd actually won. After last night, she had inspired his poem and he had tried so hard to convey through his performance, that he did in fact, feel the same way about her as she did about him. He wasn't sure if it worked or not. She looked so beautiful there in his arms and at that moment, when everything else was perfect, he took a chance and decided to show her once and for all just what he thought about her. He placed his hand gently on her face and leaned down and kissed her. She stilled in surprise but soon returned the sentiment by flinging her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He smiled against her lips, which were pure perfection by the way, he always knew that kissing her would be amazing. Just like she was. He had no intention of letting her go now, in his perfect moment. _

Nellie was so surprised when Blake kissed her, her mind took a minute to register what was happening. She came back to reality and flung her arms around him and kissed him back. She could here all their friends 'oh'-ing and 'aw'-ing around them, but for once she didn't care that everyone could see her. She was with Blake and that was all that mattered. They pulled back and she grinned shyly at him. "So I guess that means you _do _ feel the same way?" she teased. He just smiled slyly back and answered her by kissing her again.

**The end!  
**

**Just in case you forgot, I'll remind you again that if you have requests for more Glee Project stories you'd like to read or more Blellie pairings, or basically anything that tickles your fancy, please leave a review. I would love your feedback. Once again thanks for all the support on this story and I hope my first fanfic was a success. :D**


End file.
